The Child and The Bone
by Muudercai
Summary: Saving the world doesn't mean just getting the best ending. It means sacrificing ones life in order to stop a possible reset. But one hard headed skeleton is there to remind us happiness doesn't always come in the forms we expect.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the cliff watching the sunset as her hair continuously obstructed her view due to the wind. She had literally lived a life time or at least that's what it felt like. Nine years old and here she was overcoming a obstacle most would have abandoned a long time ago. Yet it wasn't over. She was announced the ambassador for monsters but she was just a child. She knew humans wouldn't take her seriously at first. It was easy to use determination against monsters but humans? Looking down she closed her eyes before sighing.

There was some guilt in her heart when it came to what she planned to do. After everything it was finally time. Finally it was all over. Now there was only one more messy end to clear up. She wished she could have said goodby properly but she knew if she even mentioned what she planned to do they would never allow it.

So she merely watched on as the events as she knew them repeated.

Undyne and Alphys where running to catch up with Papyrus and Toriel held her close after she promised to stay with her. When she was done, she had returned with Asgore to make sure the monsters underground began preparations and Sans-

Was right behind her.

" _You can't use that teleportation trick on me,"_ She signed over her shoulder. _"I'm too used to it."_ The sound of his grin widening was almost deafening. "I don't know what you mean." _"Sure you don't."_ She signed nothing more as she looked out over the forest waiting for him to speak first. "So we made it huh?" She nodded. "Will it stay this time?" She shrugged but before he could get into it she signed.

 _"Chara isn't in me any more."_ He narrowed his eyes. "Is she out and about?" Frisk shook her head. _"It doesn't work like that. She needed my body to move; she was just a spirit after all. Every reset I worked to end her the best way I knew how..."_ Grinning she cocked her head triumphantly and Sans couldn't help the slight pride that wield within. _"With mercy."_

For a bit he merely stared at her before sighing. "For one who doesn't talk you sure do speak a lot." She made a face at him. "It's a good thing I know sign language. It's pretty handy." He wasn't sure if he had succeeded in lightening the mood as Frisk reached over, grabbed his hood and pulled it over his face. But the soft giggle told him he had. _"Really?"_ Pulling the hood from over his head he smirked. _"What no more questions?"_ "You know that would be too easy. Besides I always like to enjoy this moment so take the small victories."

She said nothing more and instead closed her eyes. _"It's a big victory, Sans."_ She finally signed after some time. _"No more resets."_ The skeleton looked over at her and averted his eyes soon after. "Can't promise that kid." _"...I can."_ Standing up, she stretched, a happy yet forlorn. _"Flowey is the last one who should be able to use the power of reset. I don't need it any more, Sans. I got the best ending. I don't need to do this anymore. Chara is gone. Flowey is changing... Everyone is free and I know what will happen afterwards. I have no reason to reset any further. My place in this story is over. ...There is no other reason to be here."_

He became on edge with her last words. "What are you talking about kid?" _"You need to be ambassador when I'm gone, Sans. Despite everything I know there is no one more perfect for the job. You have something to hold on to now. And finally it will mean more than just living til the next reset."_ Grinning from ear to ear she emphasized each sign. _"Don't mess it up. I'll be watching."_ She took a step back and that's when he knew. Reaching out, he snatched her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "Don't you dare. Don't you **_dare_**."

He tightened his grip upon her before looking down fiercely. Besides anger she could identify the panic and hurt that courses through him. "You can't make promises like that if it means your going to throw your life away! We need you here kid so don't you dare think everything will be ok. It wont."

Pulling back a bit, Frisk wiggled her arms free to speak. _"If I remain alive there is always that risk Sans."_ He gave a worn smile. "Then I guess it's good you can't spell Frisk with out risk..." But his joke fell short and she shook her head. _"It's not a risk I'm willing to take."_

"If you die we will crumble."

She smiled. _"No you won't. I have faith in you."_

"In me or the others?"

Her smile grew and she signed confidently. _"In you."_ "Your putting a lot of faith in one person kid."

 _"You understand where they can't. Despite everything I did you were still there for me. You can try not to care all you want Sans, but I know you do."_

Placing one hand over her heart, she continued to sign though slower. _"I'm tired. I can't do everything, Sans and I know you all will need someone stronger than me. I don't think I can do anything more than what I've already done..."_

There were many of times that the group had taken her deeds for granted. Frisk was their savior, their ambassador and their friend. She would step up with Asgore stepped down and she would be the next in line.

But she was also a child.

A thin, scrawny child with scars and scratches.

A little girl who just barely came past his elbow...

Frisk was a child; a child who was old in spirit (for the lessons learned in the multiple resets sought to that) but a child none the less. And he wasn't about to let this little girl suffer any more than she had already. Not alone.

"For someone so selfless... Your incredibly selfish... You know that?" Her eyes locked on to his, clearly confused. "How do you know what will make us happy? Who are you to say that a world with out you is what we want? We want you, Frisk. We want you in our world. One with out you ain't worth treading, kid." He placed a hand on top of her head and she realized he was trembling.

 _"Sans..."_ He covered her hands with his to stop her from 'speaking'. "This world won't mean a thing if ya not there to guide us, kid. You're the hope of Asgore and Toriel. You're the reason Undyne is willing to be friends with humans, why Alphys has the courage to stand proud. You're the reason why Papyrus has the group he always wanted..." She was the reason why the flicker of hope that was one extinguished, began to thrive once more.

"Your so small but through everything we've completely forgotten that you are still a kid."

Pulling back he smiled. "So stop trying to be the hero, and let's go home." Frisk looked at him astounded before frowning and pushing him back. Shocked by the violent action, he began to question her only to stop as she signed.

 _"You lived in fear of resets... You can say what ever you want but I know, Sans... I know you will never be able to rest as long as I live."_ She took a step back as her hands moved.

 _"I want you to be happy."_

"Frisk..."

 _"Even if it means I'm not there... Promise me something, Sans?"_ He took a cautious step towards her and smiled warily.

"You know... I hate making promises, kid..."

But she didn't respond to his remark knowing she had his full attention. Pointing to her mouth she smiled brightly and spoke for the first time.

 ** _"Be happy."_**

Little bells; that's what her voice reminded him of. Light but determined to be heard, weightless yet bold. So enthralled with it he was that he missed the final step backwards only coming too as she allowed herself to fall back freely.

She could hear the panicked steps rushing towards her.

She could feel the wind in her hand as his barely caught hers.

She could feel the sharpness of the air around her as she plummeted head first.

But as she lost consciousness she didn't feel the boney hand that caught her nor the arms attached that held her. She didn't feel the warmth of the blue magic that surrounded them.

They went from the air to back upon the cliff where she rested in his arms. Head tucked against his shirt, she rested as words passed her by.

"I will...kid."

Shifting her in his arms, he removed his hoodie and wrapped it around her. Making sure she was settled, he lifted her up and walked on.

"We both will."

* * *

I have no Idea what I'm doing with this or if I'm doing more with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk hadn't spoken to him in six months.

To be fair she hadn't spoken to anyone in six months. When she had awoke from her preemptive suicide she realized three things. She was alive, Sans had told the others everything and she meant everything and she was under house arrest until Toriel stated otherwise. She had tried at first to reason, get angry and even blame them but that wasn't her way. By the end of the first month she stopped signing all together. By the end of the second she barely responded to them past a head gesture. And it killed him.

After rescuing her from her almost self-inflicted fate, Sans realized two things. One, Frisk had planned this a long time ago. Killing oneself wasn't something that you could do at such a young age without time to process everything even if you didn't understand everything. It took time to go through the stages of grief, time to accept and find peace. And time was something Frisk had; every single reset was a moment to come to terms with her decision. The second thing he realized quickly was that if Frisk had come to peace with this than she wasn't about to give up. Oh no, the little girl who ran on determination would try again and again until she took her own life and made sure she could never be brought back. And Sans wasn't sure he could always be there to stop her. Hell he couldn't always be there to stop her when she killed Papyrus or rather when Chara possessed her… For a moment he had no idea what to do but it had dawned on him quickly that he could not do this alone… Not this time.

He didn't tell the others to spite her nor did he tell them because he wanted her in trouble. She was so determined to end her life that night and it scared him. The moment that he realized that teleportation or not he could not always watch her he knew she had to be watched. But he needed to know that someone else could be by her when he couldn't. He needed to know that she was protected, that she would have someone to show her that she was loved. But in telling them it meant telling them everything. Absolutely, everything and more importantly… It meant telling Papyrus everything he had worked so hard to hide from him… It was something that made him stop in his tracks right outside the house. For a moment he found himself looking down at the little girl. He ran over every scenario, every possible outcome but in the end he knew he had little choice. Either way, Papyrus would be alive but Frisk? He wasn't sure.

So he bit the bullet and after putting the girl in her room he did the deed. First he brought Papyrus aside and explained the situation to his brother the best he could. It was harder than he thought it would be but every single time he believed Papyrus would shun him—especially when he spoke of the genocide episodes—his brother just comforted him. Just told him he understood it was hard and that he would be there for him. Leave it to Papyrus to be there for him, to love him unconditionally… Looking back on it he wished he only told him, because it wasn't nearly as disastrous as telling the others. Sans adored Toriel, really he did. She was one of his closest friends but honestly her ways of parenting were questionable at best. Parents didn't claim to love their children then try to burn them to a crisp to see if they could fend for themselves. And parents definitely didn't react to the news that their child tried to commit suicide by waiting until they woke up and unloading their emotional turmoil on to them. She questioned how the child could think about such a thing, how she could even be so selfish as to think that they would want her dead.

Undyne was no better but that wasn't a surprise. The fish woman didn't know how to deal with anything emotional in way other way than throwing spears at it so her screeching, while unwarranted he took responsibility for. He should have known better. He should have stopped them before they went to her that morning. But the damage was done and honestly he didn't believe at the time it would pan out that way. It was hard to believe that they would respond in kind—he didn't want the kid to get scolded and spoken to as if she was insane for her thoughts. (Even though he wasn't happy with them.) She was just doing what she thought was right. What she thought would protect them all. Having her mother and 'bestie' speak to her as if she was merely a foolish selfish child… Well he could see the hurt grow in her heart as they spoke. It wasn't until tears pricked at the normally strong child's eyes that they realized they were going too far but by the time they realized their error and attempted to make up for it the kid just shut down.

At least the others received so much of a head gesture though. Sans was lucky if the kid even looked at him and even if she did look at him it wasn't as if it was pleasant by any means. Amusingly enough, the nine year old was a pro at keeping up appearances. Even though she made sure not to directly interact with them she allowed the media to paint a pretty picture of her. It wasn't easy for her to be the ambassador, the humans were ready to tear her bit from bit but the very first time she sat before the world leaders she spoke with confidence. Rather as much confidence as a nine year old in the face of savage men could muster. He knew she wanted nothing more than to leave and go to her room, to pretend she had succeeded that night when he had stopped her. But her strength stopped her from linger upon it in the face of the other humans. During the meetings, Sans stood behind her chair to one side while Papyrus stood to the other presenting themselves as her guards so to speak. They didn't sign up for the job at first but it soon became clear that the others just would not do. Asgore and Toriel would try to baby her making her lose credibility, Alphys was… _Alphys._ And Undyne would try to fight someone the moment they upset her.

So only he and Papyrus were left. To his brother's credit, he did a good job at playing the fierce silent protector despite his relatively goofy demeanor. Papyrus was naïve, not stupid however. He knew very well what was at stake… The others stood to the side lines watching in anticipation as the gathering began and Frisk was called to attention. At first they had expected her to sign as usual but as she stood up the little girl's eyes lit up with determination and she opened her mouth once more.

He had forgotten that it was the first time the others have physically heard Frisk's voice. Didn't matter that he had heard it before either really. It still caught his attention; it still distracted him. There was something about the kid that made you pay attention; that made you want to listen and absorb every word she spoke. It was hard to explain. It reminded him of the first time Toby heard the sounds of his whoopee cushion in action. The dog stopped and for a brief second and took in the new sound, memorizing it. That was the closest he could get to explain why they listened so carefully. It was just so…foreign for the little girl to speak. But when she did he realized she was more charismatic than he originally believed. She knew what to say, when to say but then again when one lived through multiple timelines of surviving based off of pure mercy, it was hard not to hold a sliver tongue. By the end of the meeting she had done her best to ease irrational fears; she had an answer for most things and things she didn't have an answer for she by passed to the best of her ability. The humans needed to understand that they weren't going away. Monsters weren't going to murder people. They weren't going to conquer the world, they just wanted to be.

Things weren't perfect, he wasn't saying that at all obliviously. Some of the leaders were still resistant to change, some were just plan resistant to their existence. But an outright war was something they didn't have to worry about just yet and that was enough to rejoice. But whereas the others agreed that the meeting was a sound success, he was hesitant. It was only one meeting after all. Although a child who could take on Undyne without a weapon and win was a child to be reckoned with a little girl could only do so much against men of power in one meeting. Yet across some faces, he could see amusement which lead to patience for the child ambassador and that patience for her was the closest tie to allegiance he could pin point. And unlike the others he wasn't surprised when Frisk went right back to despondency the moment they were out of the media's eye. Toriel and Asgore did their best in an attempt to pry the child out of her silence. Toriel apologized for her reaction, hugged her and even baked a pie just for her. But besides a few head gestures and staring she didn't give them the time of day. Asgore had assured everyone that time would heal the strife between them and Frisk but…That was during the third month. Today marked six months and one day.

Toriel and Asgore still tried their hardest but she was stubborn, as always. They tended to enjoy the media now more than they did when they first arrived. If there were cameras around, Frisk would smile. If there were people nearby she would sign her little heart away speaking only to the ambassadors out of fear that they would not take her seriously if she remained voluntarily silent before them. But if she was with them alone? It was almost as if she was attempting to silently will away their presence and quite frankly he was tired of it. He found himself walking towards her room in the dead of night knowing the kid was awake, knowing that there was nothing to stop them from speaking one on one. He doubted though that the child would dare speak but he was hopeful she would get her to say something. Even if it was something he didn't want to hear.

Opening the door, he spotted the smaller form of the girl sitting on the window edge enjoying the night breeze. The sight hit a little too close to home for him and without consent, his magic wrapped around her and brought her back inside. Once she was standing on her feet, she stared him down keeping her face blank even though he could feel her rage at his intrusion. Sans wasn't afraid of this child but the face she gave off reminded him of a less peaceful timeline. Still it wasn't the time to reflect on such things was it? Sighing, he spoke up. "How long you plan to keep this up kid…?" She said nothing. "You're pissed at me fine but don't take it out on everyone else. Don't you think you've made them pay enough?" Still silence. Reaching up, he rubbed the back of his vertebrae as he tried to find his words. "I didn't tell them to hurt you kid. I told them because I don't want you to do anything reckless. Because I want you to know that they wouldn't have been happy without you. But you're here giving them the five finger brush off and they aren't any happier. You made your point but know I will never regret saving you. You're trying to distance yourself so by some miracle we'll let you do your thing. But I got news for you kid—its not going to happen. We're not going to let you die."

This time she couldn't help it. The creature of her ire stood before her and although she did her best to empty herself, she couldn't help it. She just couldn't. Reaching up, she began to sign rapidly and despite the mental maturity she retained due to the resets the tantrum won out in the end. _"I hate you. I hate you more than Chara."_ She didn't. " _I hate you more than I've hated anyone in my life."_ She really didn't. _"You took the one chance I had to make sure things would never reset away!"_ He made sure she would have many more chances to succeed in this life again. He would let her throw her life away. He had to keep telling himself that in face of the vicious words the little girl threw at him. It didn't feel good having the kid tell him these things but he knew that if she didn't get them out they would get worse. So he did what he did best and allowed his grin and laid back shrug to stroke the inner flames further. "Shit happens kid." _"Screw you! I hate you! You ruined everything!"_ "Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" He knew exactly what she was going to do about it. Six months ago it may have been but the lesson he learned that day stuck—Frisk was a child. A child who had been holding her breathe for six months and now, she was going to breathe.

Overcome by grief, the little girl launched herself at the skeleton punching at him with her tiny fist. And he let her. It didn't hurt him really, he knew Frisk herself was as much of a threat as a lady bug. However, the fact that her attacks weakened gradually until she was a sobbing mess hurt him more than any physical attack could. Yet it was exactly the reaction he was waiting for. Without a word he scooped the child up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. She didn't fight him; no her walls had been broken down and now nothing remained but tears and tiredness. Leaning his back against the wall he sighed gently as a boney hand ran through her hair. For a while there was nothing but silence and the sounds of her crying but when the tears finally stopped she raised her hands and signed with a slight tremble.

 _"I hate you."_

"I know."

 _"You're awful."_

"I know."

She lowered her hands but his eyes followed them as she continued.

 _"Why'd you do it…?"_

Now it was his turn to pause and after a moment he shrugged. "I made a promise." Looking up with a tear stained face, Frisk frowned as he removed his hoodie and wrapped it around her. She looked at him in absolute confusion as he continued on. "Someone told me to be happy." Her expression turned into one of shock if not horror as she realized it was her own words but before she could retort—and six months to late—he pulled his hood down over her face in payback as he brought her back against him. "But you know, the little snot who told me that forgot one thing. What makes someone happy isn't something we can decide. Happiness cannot be force. Happiness just is kid. It just is… So I had the decision to either let you do your thing or be selfish and keep my promise." She pushed up the hood just a bit allowing her to catch him winking at her. "I decided being selfish and happy in the long run was worth it." For a bit she merely stared at him as silence overcame them and after a bit she finally, truly relaxed against him even going so far as to hug him as she did. "I don't hate you…" His grin widened just a bit and he rested his head on top of hers as she gifted him with the sound of her voice. He could get used to the child speaking more.

"I know, kid."

"You're not awful."

"I know."

"You didn't ruin everything…"

"I know."

The next bout of silence was peaceful and after that emotionally draining episode the skeleton found himself quickly slipping into sleep.

"Sans…?"

"Hm?"

"…Did you just call me a 'little snot'?"

"…Go to sleep kid."

* * *

Edit edit edit 12/22/2015

So yea, I redid this chapter to make it flow better.

I'm going to be doing this to all the chapters so you know. Yay?

Yay.

Not much to say. On to the next.

~Muuds


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT IF IT PASSED ALREADY?"

"You think the punk would let it go by without telling us?"

The once queen of the underground frowned. "Even we have had a hard time figuring out her birthday. We simply put the date that we met her when we have to know."

"T-Then do you even know i-if she has one?"

"All people have birthday's Alphys. If you guys are so worried about it why don't you ask her?" All eyes turned to him and he found himself wishing he kept his mouth shut. He knew he had signed up for something he wanted no part of with that one comment. Papyrus ran to his brother and took him by his shoulders shaking him wildly. "SANS! YOU ARE CLOSE TO THE HUMAN!" His grin widened a bit. "Isn't Undyne her bestie?" The fish woman began to interject but Papyrus cut her off. "NO. YOU HAVE SURPASSED BESTIES WITH FRISK! YOU TWO ARE OBVIOUSLY BFF'S. UNDYNE COULD NEVER REACH THAT LEVEL!" "YOU TALKING SHIT PAP!?" As the ex-royal guard leader pulled his brother from him and placed him in a head lock, Sans waited for the world to stop spinning as Asgore spoke up."You were the one who managed to get her to talk again Sans." The skeleton shrugged it off. "Wasn't that hard really." Honestly it wasn't, but he was getting where they were going with this. Ever since she began to interact with them once more the group had begun to take a rather new interest with his relationship with the kid. After taking the chance to escape Undynes hold, Papyrus beamed. "IF YOU CAN GET THE HUMAN TO TALK TO US AFTER THAT THEN YOU CAN SURELY PRY HER BIRTHDAY OUT OF HER." Leaning against the wall the shortest monster closed his eyes.

Sans named the kids punishment the day after she promised to be proactive in their lives once more. Her sentence? Speak up. It sounded strange but the kid absolutely didn't like speaking verbally unless she felt the need too and honestly the switch from mute to verbal was going to have to be pushed eventually. A punishment that made her uncomfortable while bring her closer to the others, however, was worth it. Even if it did lead to situations like this. The others had done everything in their power to put Frisk in situations that would cause her to speak more and more. So when they learned about the traditions surrounding human's day of birth, the idea of having a birthday party for her was no different. And even though the kid enjoyed their plans generally, he could see how it was mentally taxing on her to always have to open her mouth.

"Does it really matter—" **"YES!"** The unison answer caused him to crack an eye open and with a sigh he shoved his hands in his pockets and stood. "Seriously, I don't see why it matters. It'd be easier just to count her age by the year and call it a day. When Frisk wants us to know something she lets us know. She might not want a birthday party at all. Ever think about that?" His brother stomped his foot down and pointed at him accusingly. "YOUR IGNORANCE OF THE HUMAN WORLD IS APPALLING, SANS! ALL HUMANS CELEBRATE THEIR BIRTHDAY! ESPECIALLY CHILDREN!"

But Frisk was probably the most unhuman human child they knew. Still he didn't voice his opinions even though he became a bit more resolute in letting the matter die out it's on its own. That was until Toriel came to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before giving him the most gutt wrenching pleading look she could muster. Out of them all, he was still inwardly a bit bitter a her for the way she handled the news of Frisk's attempted suicide. Regardless she was still his friend and a close one at that-she knew exactly how to get what she wanted from him. Groaning, the skeleton adverted his eyes. "You're killing me, Tori…" "Please Sans…?" Rolling his eyes despite himself he sighed. If they were so damn adamant about learning her birthday he supposed he had to be the one to figure it out. He didn't need them to charge in head first and render the child despondent once more. "Where's the kid anyway…?" Perking up knowingly, the woman clapped her hands. "She'll be getting out of school soon enough you can get her from there. And thank you, Sans." "Still don't know what's the big deal." "STOP BEING SUCH A PESSIMIST SANS! THIS WILL BE GREAT!" Turning to Papyrus, he winked. "Well, you know what they say—" "DON'T. YOU. DARE." He walked backwards, his grin widening. "A pessimist's blood is b-negative." As he passed through his 'shortcut' he could hear Toriel's laughter and his brother's screech of dismay.

Out of all the monsters, he was the one who didn't feel the greatest need to keep up with human customs. If anything important did come up then the kid was generally around to let him know what was going on. Generally when celebrating was done he was asleep through the preparation any way so it wasn't like he had to know. Still he found his interest in the child's birthday growing more and more as he appeared just outside the playground. It was one of the many things they didn't know about the mysterious child that had entered their lives. But unlike the others he knew they had all the time in the world to figure it out. He was in no rush. It wasn't too hard to spot the child out of the field of children. She was the only one with that infamous sweater, the only one who didn't stand with some growing preteen uncertainty and the only child jumping down from trees as the others watched. He allowed her to instruct the others in how to copy her movements before he approached.

The children before her spotted him quickly and either cowered or stared in utter awe yet Frisk never turned around. She merely cocked her head in confusion at their responses. Right as he stood behind her, he lifted her up effortlessly successfully getting the drop on her. She had begun to fight him at first but when she realized who it was she huffed as she found herself sitting upon his shoulders. Realizing it was time to go, she waved goodbye to the other kids before looking down at his face.

"I've seen more meat on a chicken than you, kid." Smiling, she held on tight. "I'm fine with that. Obesity is a _big_ issue you know." "Hey now, they aren't fat. They are horizontally enhanced." She lost it at that, giggling despite herself. "After all a waist is a terrible thing to mind." "Sans, stop~" "Even if diets are for people who are thick and tired of it." Once more she laughed as he turned to take them home deciding the long was better than the short cut this time around. "How come you are here to pick me up…? Is Toriel busy?" "Can't pick up my favorite ankle biter?" She huffed and he could hear the frown across her lips. "One day, I'm going to get taller than you then you won't be able to make cracks." "Sorry kid, midget jokes are very belittling I know." She bit her lip to avoid snickering and instead swung her foot to kick him just slightly with her heel. "Don't ignore me, Sans." He squeezed her ankles playfully. "That would be impolite." Though she was amused he could tell she was getting impatient at his lack of properly answers. "Why did you come to pick me up?" "Well they say midgets get upset if you say 'High', so I decided picking you up was just the same."

"Sans!" Her whine caused him to laugh besides himself and he looked up slightly. "I was sent to interrogate you." That caught her attention instantly and the girl cocked her head. "About what?" "When is your birthday kid?" It was as if the sentence was her kryptonite. She froze up quickly and tightened her grip on his hoodie's fur collar. None of the monsters knew about Frisk's life before the underground. She never brought it up and they had never asked honestly. Not ot mention out of them all he cared the least about her background but when she froze in place he couldn't help but to wonder what hell was associated with her birthday. The answer she provided was shocking at least. "Dun' know." He blinked. "Dun' know?" "Nope." "I thought all humans knew their birthday?" "I used to know it. By heart… All I know now is I was born when it was still snowing." Sans wasn't well versed on human culture no, but he knew that not knowing her birth was anything but normal. Still he did not push her too hard with his questioning."Well that's…vague." Staring ahead as the nine year old rested her head upon his he continued.

"How did you forget?" She didn't answer and at first he had thought she had gone back to signing but before he could chided her about it she spoke up. "The resets came with their price, Sans." Now it was his turn to freeze up but even though he did his body never stopped moving forward. "What do you mean, kid?" "At first it was small things. I forgot what my favorite color was. Then I forgot what neighborhood I lived in. Then I forgot what city I lived in… What house… What my parents looked like… Who they were… I have a birthday, Sans. I just don't remember."

The information sunk in through the silence and he sighed. "How could you never told us kid?" "Well considering how badly they reacted to everything else…" They shared a collective shiver and moment of silence at that period. "And besides, you guys don't ever celebrate birthdays anyway. I never thought it would be brought up." He almost wanted to sigh again as if he wasn't doing a lot of that lately. It was like the kid to keep something like that from them if she thought it would cause an issue or inconvenience them. "That's a lot to keep from us." "Them or you?" "Both." He had never even considered the fact that maybe the resets came with a price besides you know, resetting the entire universe but he supposed it made sense, after all nothing came without its cost. The words fell from him before he could check himself at the thought of Frisk forgetting her past. "You basically don't remember a thing about who you are."

Once more her fingers clutch the fur collar but this time in anger. "I know what matters. I'm Frisk, I'm nine years old. I saved your ungrateful butt and the others. Oh, and did you know I can reset the universe? That's a thing. I'm a child ambassador and I'm starting to have a complex when it comes to spaghetti. My mother is a monster, my father is a monster, my uncles are monsters and my aunts are too. My brother is a soulless flower now and my sister is an evil soul that got dispelled. Oh, and me and my uncle have literally killed each other multiple times in different timelines—" "Alright, kid, alright. Knock it off, I get it." Narrowing her eyes, Frisk couldn't help but continue. "Do you? I know who I am Sans. What I forgot is where I came from." The sass rose with each word and he knew better than to continue on with that line of conversation. It would do no good to bring the kid home upset especially when the others were in a jovial mood. Not to mention, even though he could sass the kid right back it would have been more energy than it was worth. So he chose the smarter option in continuing forward.

"Why not just pick a day then?" Frisk frowned not following his line of thought. "Pick…a day?" "You said you remembered snow right? Pick a day in a month where it normally snows and bam, there you go." He could feel her shrug. "I guess. It doesn't really work like that." "Not to mention it'll get them off your back." "I guess." They continued walking in silence and once again he believed he had backed the kid into a corner rendering her speechless. He had barely missed her words as she spoke. "December twenty second." "Hmm?"

He stopped and she leaned over his skull so that they could make eye contact. "I want it to be on December twenty second." The skeleton couldn't help but to snort softly. "That's rather specific for someone who can't remember it." She pursed her lips. "I think… It has something to do with my mother. My real mother but I really can't grasp on to anything past that. Like I said, what's left of the memories is fleeting." She watched him as he considered it only for him to look up at her. "December twenty second it is." Frisk gave a confirming nod before settling against him and mumbling. "I still wanna know why they sent you." "Would you really have told the others?" She thought about and knew that she wouldn't. "Besides, what's a dunkle for?" At that she laughed, the light mood once more hovering around them. "You suck at the dad part. But 10 points for the uncle part I guess." She pressed her cheek against the top of his skull and closed her eyes. Who knew words could be so exhausting? They had some way to go before they finally got home so she didn't feel bad in the least when she began to drift off. His last words however didn't pass her by.

"Can't win them all kid."

* * *

 **Edit Edit Edit 12/22/2015**

 **Continuing the revision of this story~**

 **Finished two and three might get to all of them tonight hurr hurr.**

 **Look at me being responsible and shit.**

 **Not much to say past that.**

 **~Muuds**


	4. Chapter 4

"This way please."

She followed the man silently, back straight and posture well-tuned. It was her first mission without her family standing by her side. She was nervous but she knew she could not turn down the ambassador's request. From the corner of her eye, within the shadows, she could see a sight that gave her comfort even though she knew he should be there. Still the thought that she was never really alone filled her and she pushed forward. Frisk did not dress up in a dress as one might expect from a little girl meeting an important figure. Instead she wore a black suit with a tie presenting herself as a figure of importance. Despite her parents efforts she was adamant about how she wanted to be viewed and she would be viewed no other way than how she wished. "Monsieur Aimé will be with you shortly, Madam." She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the title as she nodded. "Please feel free to enjoy the treats prepared for your arrival and rest up from your trip. I will let you know when he has arrived." Before she could even get a word out Frisk turned only to witness the door closing.

For a moment she merely stood there, taking in the grandiose room with vivid interest. There was a feeling of familiarity to it that she could not place but now wasn't the time to think about such things. Moving over to the table that hosted an arrangement of teas and sweets she made herself a large cup of tea before moving to sit. The chair seemed to dwarf her. Its back came well above her head and the arm rest acted like walls to barricade her torso within. But to have such a small frame with a surplus of determination within the seat also made her look much fiercer than she actually was. And within the shadows, if only for a microsecond, he would take in the sight as it was, knowing full well that it was going to be a sight he would see more and more as time progressed. Sans knew very well he should not have been there but he was the only one who could get in and out without being detected. If he was to make sure she was okay he was the only one who could get in and out without detection. He didn't know why she was summoned here and told to come by herself… But he didn't have a good feeling about letting her go off on her own. Call it over protective or habit; to him it was all the same at this point. What he hadn't count on however was Frisk's familiarity with his invisible presence. The little girl looked dead in his direction and frowned. "When I asked Asgore if I could have a guard dog I was joking, Sans. I didn't mean you should fill the roll." Although he knew he was found out, he didn't step out right away. "Woof." It was his only response and he could practically hear her trying not to giggle even if she wanted nothing more than to glare at him. "Bad dog." "What can I say? Today's been ruff." But she was not amused as the moment passed.

Stepping out of the shadows the skeleton stalked up to her as they locked eyes. "You aren't supposed to be here." "Nope." "Monsieur Aimé requested I come alone." "Yep." "Yet here you are." "Here I am." They stared each other down for a while and he expected her to scold him or even throw some sass at him but the smile was something he didn't expect at all. Grinning from ear to ear, the kid laughed despite herself. "You mean to tell me you can't be bothered to help me in the underground but you get worried if I'm alone with a human for a bit?" Coming besides the chair, Sans shrugged. "Humanity is a whole different kind a monster, kid." Her grinned softened before she took a sip of her tea. Placing it to the side, Frisk leaned back in the chair finally finding a comfortable spot. "I know. Remember? I am one after all." "Nah." That wiped the grin right off her face and left behind one of pure confusion. "What do you mean?" He shrugged. "Look at ya, kid. You're more of a monster than you are human."

He kicked himself the moment he witnessed her reaction but it was hard to keep from saying. Still this meeting was important and he should have known better than to strike up such a conversation right before hand. She needed to be on her A game and his words didn't help. He had become too loose with words when it came to the kid—it was something he was going to have to fix. Her expression switched from angry, to confused, to sullen and then to an emotion he couldn't place. He began to rectify the situation before her words cut him off. "Perhaps I'm more of a monster than even the monsters…"

Sans froze and stared down at the little girl as his brain grasped fruitlessly for a response. What was he supposed to say to that? Here, before him, was a child who had control over the progression of the timelines that held their fate. A child who could, when push, commit mass genocide—Chara or not the ability was still there. Still within her body. She was a child who took down the monarchy on multiple occasions and one who fought the biggest demon amongst them when it had taken all of their souls. By definition alone, Frisk was a monster. She was the biggest abomination of them all and in the hearts and minds of those who claimed to love her rested the fear of the alternative timelines. The fear of genocide that had been strange fears in the back of their minds were confirmed. No amount of love for the little girl could ever take that away he knew that for a fact... But even monsters were children once.

"Nah." She snapped out of her silent sulking and looked up. "No monster is as small as you." Frisk shot a nasty glare at him before crossing her hands over her chest. "Lansot—" "Just got a growth spurt and is taller than you. In a few months he'll dwarf you yet." "Height has nothing to do with it and you know it." Crossing her legs the child leaned over to rest her head on the arm rest. "The humans want me to show a glimpse of humanity I don't have. The monsters want me to show them as I've come to know. As I've come to _become_. But I'm not a monster and honestly I'm not even a human in action anymore. How do I please both sides?" There was a silence that fell amongst the room and she began to allow her confidence to flee. One would think a feeling of sympathy would rise up in him. That he would move to comfort the child but it just didn't. It wouldn't. Frisk wasn't a child who gave up. She wasn't a little girl who laid down and took what the world handed to her. And he refused to let her fall into a pit of self-wallowing. So just as the words had all but escaped her, he spoke. "I thought you said you remembered who you are." Frisk froze up as the lights dimmed in eye sockets of the skeleton but she answered none the less. "I do remember who I am." "No you don't."

She sat up straight as Sans stuck his face in hers and sneered at her in what she could only pin point as disgust and disappointment. "You're the brat that saved our ungrateful hides." Frisk couldn't help but to blink as he skillfully threw her words back into her face. "You're the _brat_ who can reset the universe at the gesture of a prompt. You're the _brat_ who is next in line to lead us all when your adoptive parents step down. You're the _brat_ who is the ambassador of us all, like it or not." And there it is. With each taunt he could practically taste her self-wallowing shift into a spring of determination as she narrowed her eyes.

"I am not a **_brat…_** " It seeped into her tone, her posture and for a split second he couldn't help the feeling that passed through him at the glimpse of her old self breaking through. "You don't know who you are—" She snatched his collar, a habit he wished she would break, and brought his face to hers. Her eyes drowned in the determination that flooded them and the lights returned to his eyes. "I am Frisk Dreemurr, daughter of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel Dreemurr. I am all of those things and more." "And to which side do you intend to please?" He expected hesitation even though it was unwanted. He couldn't have Frisk going soft. Not when she was to face her biggest adversaries on her own. But despite the inner desire to please everyone she didn't answer in kind. "The only one agenda I intend to please is my own."

His eyes softened instantly and with it she released his collar. That. _That_ was _his_ kid. Sans placed a hand upon her head and ruffled her hair in amusement and pride. If the kid played the side of the humans they would all see war and if she played the side of monsters it would come later rather than sooner. No, she needed to approach this the same way she approached every adversary in the underground—her own way. She relished in the comfort of his approval before sighing softly. "You could have proven your point another way. Now I'm all jittery…" His grin grew but he said nothing in return. She became curious as to why he didn't verbally speak but before she could ask she watched him place a finger to his mouth signaling her to be silent before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She wasn't sure what happened or how it happened but one minute he was there grinning at her and the next _gone_.

As the door opened she quickly took note of an added weight upon her shoulders, a weight of familiarity, security and comfort. Monsieur Aimé walked in with a smile upon his face and a soft chuckle behind his words. "Ah, forgive my tardiness little one, I—" He stopped as he and his assistant took the sight of the child ambassador standing before them in a carefully crafted black suit with tie….

And a blue hoodie with a fur collar around their shoulders.

Frisk turned her head as she became aware of the new presence and smiled softly and although he returned it in slight confusion he didn't dare comment on the additional clothing article. There was something in the back of his mind that told him if he didn't want a bad time he'd mind his manners around the child.

Least he deal with the wrath of the hoodie's true owner.

* * *

 **Edit Edit Edit 12/22/2015**

 **Blah blah blah editing story, blah blah issues had to fix, blah blah blah something something.**

 **Blah blah blah cute moment. Blah Blah Blah nothing else to say.**

 **Blah blah blah**

 **Later.**

 **~Muuds**


	5. Chapter 5

Monsieur Aimé was someone she didn't mind. He reminded her of a grandfather figure even though he didn't try to be. There was something about the man that just caused her to feel comfortable in his presence but she guarded that feeling wisely. For it was hard to tell if she was here to make a friend or foe and as he spoke she tried to determine it. "You are very absolute for a child your age. I still can't believe all that you have been through. That you made it through the underground with acts of mercy towards all those who have attacked you. Any other man would have slain those who raised their hands against them in an act of self-defense and thought nothing more of it." She continued to stare at him her face as neutral as ever. "But acts of mercy only go so far in our word to day I am afraid. You are a child, but you are playing a game that requires you to know the rules. If you do not learn soon, little one I am afraid you will fail before you even start."

She narrowed her eyes but the poker face stayed in tack as he continued on. "Tell me, Frisk. What do you know about the aristocrats you are attempting to march with? The bourgeois they tempt with lies to gain their way? It's not a matter of what's right or wrong in this world surely you understand that by now. It's about what can be gain and what can be lost. Right now your monsters are considered not only a problem but a nuisance because not only do we have to make a place for them in this world but we have to conform on each side to the change. But humans are not creatures who take change lightly and these men you join would rather see you dead than deal with these issues head on. Because once you are dead they can rile the people up. Once you are dead, they can go to war and eliminate the threat."

The look on her face never faltered not even when he spoke of her own death. This child had gone through hell and back. Although he understood that, there was something within him that knew there was something more to it. "I am not afraid of death, Monsieur Aimé." "Nor should you be at this point. But such a thing would not only be your death but the death of your monsters as well. You are mature for your age little one and it shows. But your ignorance even if a onetime thing will be the death of you." Furrowing her brow, Frisk allowed slight worry to overcome her. She knew that—how could she not? Here she was a playing a game with seasonal players scrambling in the dark and praying to win. It wasn't like when she first left the underground. She couldn't just up and throw herself over a cliff anymore (in spite of the wish to at times). Sans had made sure that she stuck around to assume the role she had taken. There was no going back now and if she was going to succeed she was going to have to learn. Looking up she grumbled. "Why are you helping me?"

Monsieur Aimé smiled softly. "I'm an old man, Frisk. The exploits of the youth mean nothing to me in truth. I have all the fortunes my heart desires and I don't need anything more to make my people happy. However if you are overcome by the others my people will surely suffer the effects of it as well and it isn't something I'm willing to accept laying down." Folding his hands in his lap he leaned into the cushions of the seat. "You attend a normal school when there is a target on your head, you walk with an air of ignorance in foreign streets when you know others are looking for an excuse to diminish your reputation. The mistakes you make show your inexperience, child and we need to fix them before the next gathering. The first one was merely a standard formality to introduce all parties to each other. The questions you received there were nothing compared to what you will endure next time. I am offering the chance for you to learn. I will see to your education, the upbringing of your mannerism and the teachings of politics that you must understand." Furrowing her brow, Frisk pushed. "And in exchange…?"

"For all intents and purposes, as the adopted daughter of the reigning monarch you are the princess of the monsters." The thought made her frown slightly and she nodded for him to continue. "If in the event of a war, I wish for my deeds to not go unpunished and my people to remain safe from its affects your side may cause to the best of your abilities." "Then in kind I expect your people's support if it does come to that. Whatever able body soldier you can spare will aid us in our time of need." She would not accept terms without her own; he liked that. The girl would be a quick leaner. He held his hand out and smiled. "You have my word. I will have my assistant draw up formal paperwork, have it certified and by the end of this week it will be official with our signatures."

Frisk did not reach out immediately to take his hand. He wondered truly if she would take it at all however when she finally did he found his smile wavering as she stared up at him with void eyes. "I may be ignorant, Monsieur Aimé… But I am also very well protected. Every monster that tried to kill me in the underground is now at my side, is now my family… If you at any time fail to keep your promise to me if war does come, we will hunt you down and for the first time in my life I will not show mercy." They sat in a tense silence as they gripped each other's hands. With the right education, this child could be a threat yet.

* * *

He waited outside of the property leaning against the limo and staring up at the sky with his turtle neck pulled up to his jaw. The driver was not amused at his abrupt appearance, but one short look from the skeleton caused him to keep silent about his ire. He didn't need to wait in the room, he knew if the kid needed him she would give a shout. Still, that was three hours ago and he couldn't help but feel anxious as time rolled on. If he laid a hand on her… It was sometime between watching her fall backwards and saving her that Sans realized just how important Frisk was to him. If she would have died, if he wouldn't have been able to catch her he would have never forgiven himself. He would have lived on for Papyrus but his smile would have been even more hallow and he was sure the moment he felt his brother could stand alone if ever the moment arrived, he would have disappeared. And he would have done the same to Frisk if Papyrus would have died, if not worse. And yet besides being on par with his feelings for Papyrus there was something more when it came to his complicated connection to the little girl.

Though he cracked jokes and teased her about it, Frisk was small, unusually so compared to the other children. Even with Toriel and Asgore nurturing her, he knew very well that the child who over flooded with determination could very well be killed if someone such as Undyne so much as threw a spear and caught them off guard. He knew very well that Toriel and Asgore were her parents and honestly he didn't care for that label really. However, there was a protectiveness and a possessiveness that grew every time he was with the kid. Just like his past sins, just like the memories of someone long forgotten… Just like his brother and all his 'greatness', Frisk was simply his. There was no label to put to it, it just was what it was and just as much as she was his; he was hers.

The chain of thought was broken as the front doors of the mansion flung open. Stepping out with Monsieur Aimé at her side, Frisk stopped just before the limo and nodded. "I will see you Monday then." "Quite, little one. Know that the documents will be delivered to your place of residence first thing Saturday morning. Read over them carefully." If he had eyebrows, he would raise them but the sentiment disappeared as the human male turned his attention to him. "Oh, I thought you came alone, little one…" Before Frisk could speak he intervened. "She did. I came to make sure she returned in one piece." He placed his hands in his pants pockets and winked. "Worlds a dangerous place after all…" His tone was light but the old man didn't miss the double meaning. Nor did it take him too long to guess that the hoodie that rested upon her shoulders belonged to the skeleton before him. "Ah, I see. Well we can never be too careful I suppose in today's world."

Frisk moved towards the monster and grunted as he placed a hand upon her head. In her mind she questioned if he as counting the hairs on her head (honestly as meticulous as Sans was with some things she wouldn't be surprised) however she noticed quickly that he didn't bother to look down at her. Never taking his eyes off of Monsieur Aimé, he responded allowing his light tone to darken through out. "You're right…" The lights dimmed and by the time he spoke his final words he was sure he had scared the faith of the lord into him. "After all, the world sure does hold its fair share of monsters…" The light within returned as he turned back to Frisk, opening the door so they could get it. It was going to be a long ride home.

A long ride…

* * *

 **Edit edit edit 12/23/2015**

 **Nothing to say.**

 **~Muuds**


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't say a thing during the entire ride home. For the first 10 minutes the silence was deafening but just as he was going to begin asking he was stopped. Without a word, the child laid down upon the seat and placed her head upon his lap. Perhaps he simply needed to take initiative and ask. Yet before he could speak he was interrupted by the movements of her hands. _'I don't want to talk.'_ The moment the last word was signed she buried her hands under the safety of his hoodie and pulled the hood up to cover her face. The kid wasn't distressed, that much he knew but she was stress and tired. His onslaught of questions would do her no good this moment and would not yield the answers he sought. For now he would try a different approach. "You look tired kid. Bone tired." He could feel her freeze up and from her tired state came a soft laugh. "Just straight up bone weary." The laughter grew just slightly but when it was halted by her fatigue confirming his suspicions. Just this one time he would let his obsessive need for answers go and with that resolution he merely rested his hand on her head as he let her sleep.

Frisk didn't even stir when they arrived back and he found himself unwilling to awake her. The bags under her eyes allowed for a moment of peace not to mention he was so keen on having her glare at him for waking her up. Instead he carried her in and placed her into bed carefully just as he had for his little brother when he was just a hand full of baby bones. He tossed her shoes to the side and removed her suit jacket but when it came time to take back his hoodie she absolutely refused to release it. At some point he even swore that the little girl growl at him like he committed some kind of sin in his attempt to retrieve his hoodie and in the end he gave up. Sighing in amusement, he allowed her to keep it for now knowing that it wasn't like it was going anywhere. He'd just snatch it up in the morning. "Sans?" Turning towards the door way, he placed a finger to his teeth before stepping out and leaving the little girl to her dreams. Shoving his hands back into his pants pockets, he closed his eyes half way as he greeted the new presence with his usual laziness. "Sup Tori?" "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you?" "A little bit of everywhere."

She frowned before raising an eyebrow. He could keep the meat of the situation to himself but he knew she would know. For someone as perceptive as Toriel he didn't doubt it in the least. Thus when she began to question him he didn't even try to hide the truth from her. "Did you follow Frisk?" "Yup." "But didn't Aimé say—" "Went anyway. You know how humans are Toriel. The good ones are good but the bad ones… Well we weren't hold up in the underground for centuries because it was cold top side, ya dig?" Although she wanted nothing more than to disagree, she knew she couldn't in good faith. Toriel merely nodded in response.

"Besides, kid needed someone there. She almost lost her nerve." The woman looked down and wringed her hands together. "I worried about that… It seems like the weight of the world rest on her shoulders still when she should be doing nothing more than enjoying her youth." Sans only gave a shrug in response. She was right but if the position wasn't Frisk's to bear than whose would it instead? She gave him a soft smile before sighing. "I am just glad you are there to watch over her when we cannot. After what happened previously I didn't think she would ever open up to me again… I know I could have handled it better but the thought of losing her… Thank you, Sans… If you weren't here who knows what would have happened to our little one." "Aw, don't go all sentimental on me Tori." Moving to head down stairs towards the loud voice of his brother, he wave a hand at her. "After all, you're the one who made me promise in the first place."

* * *

It was Saturday.

Her meeting had taken place three days ago and she had begun to avoid Sans at all cost, much to his absolute annoyance but she had to. If he had a moment alone with her, he would certainly pull all the answers out. It was a bad habit of his, having to be in the know when it came to events involving her life. But it had been like that for so long that she understood why not getting answers was so very next day, she had kept a straight poker face and demonstrated that she still knew how to keep dreadfully silent when she wanted too. She spoke of course but whenever she felt him attempting to even approach the subject she would shut the conversation down with silence before changing it entirely. At first he found it amusing if not childish but after a while it began to wear on his nerves.

Still out of them all, Sans was the master of keeping his true emotions under wraps as well as his thoughts; the others were none the wiser. He never had the chance to catch her at night, for she made sure to fall asleep on the couch in Toriel's company so that her mother could bring her to bed. Nor could he find a moment in the day, for school took up much of her time and she had enlisted Alphys to help her with her homework right when she would get home. Sans was a master at holding a poker face; not so much at holding his patience. Yet he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

The weekend came quicker than she expected. Toriel's house was filled with the smells of pie and other foods and she prepared for the arrival of the other guest. It was a holiday amongst the monsters and they all knew that the celebration would take place nowhere else but it was more to Frisk, for she also knew this left her defense weak against a particular intruder. There was no use in trying to get away from it, she could only put it off just a bit longer. She held herself up in her room, busying herself and preparing the documents for the undeterred skeleton. The moment she felt his presence she didn't even look up. She didn't have to ask if he even bothered with pleasantries with the others because she could hear Papyrus down stairs. His brothers company would have forced him to keep up appearances until he found a chance to slip away.

Frisk didn't even have to ask what he wanted but he didn't open his mouth right away and neither did she. She could play the game of chicken for as long as he wanted. When it came to other things she may have been lacking however she has mastered silence a long time ago. The normal pricks of lights that normally rested within his eye socket were gone as he allowed his annoyance at her avoidance free. The silence was deafening and grated on his nerves until finally spoke up. "...What are you playing at, Frisk?" There it was. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sans." One moment her seat was facing her desk as she wrote and the next she was turned towards him. Her eyes followed the length of his arm up to his eyes and despite his eternal grin she could sense a bit of a sneer upon his features. "I thought you learned a long time ago that I don't like playing games, kid."

She blinked. "Excuse me?" "Why can't you tell me what went on with Aimé? Why are you keeping it to yourself and out right avoiding me to do so? Seriously kid, I was thought we were past this shit." "What are you talking about, Sans—?" "This hero shit, Frisk." She winced a bit at his tone but sighed. "…Aren't you the one who told me I need to start acting more like a kid? I know I have to tell you all what happened but I don't want to deal with that right now. I don't want to be interrogated and grilled I just want a little sense of normalcy. Ever since I've left his manor being near you…" She rubbed her arm. "It's been suffocating… Nothing bad happened there, it wasn't as if I was keeping a matter of life and death from you, Sans..." Her face damn near killed him and he couldn't help the guilt that rose up when she spoke. Though he put them on the same pedestal, he could not act in kind as he did to Pap towards her. Papyrus was open to sharing even his darkest secrets to him. Frisk held them close. Papyrus always came to him when there was a problem. Frisk made sure it was a real problem before even thinking to call for help. He wasn't pulling teeth, he was expecting them to be handed to him on a silver platter.

He found himself standing in front of her sheepishly as the lights of his eyes returned and he rubbed his vertebrae. "Ain't trying to smother you, kid..." "I know. In a way I'm a bit grateful I guess. It keeps me focus. For someone so lazy you really do know when there is a time and a place. You know besides promising Toriel you'd protect me and then letting me do my own thing." Shoving his hands in his pocket he began to relax once more."Well you didn't die. Permanently at least." "Haha, cute." He feigned hurt. "I'm adorable." Frisk snickered before sighing. Sans did not miss the change in her expression as her face fell and he quickly found himself growing curious if not worried. Like a fish her mouth opened and closed before the words fell out. "I'm dropping out of school." His attention snapped back to her immediately.

"Monsieur Aimé has made me realize I can never learn what I need to learning there. You guys can teach me math, history of monsters and how to be brave... But you can't teach me how to be a good leader." He narrowed his eyes. "Asgore-..." "I love him... I love Tori; but he and Toriel are bad leaders. Toriel said he could have released you all with one soul yet he didn't. And if she knew this she should have rose help you all and she didn't. They are not weak in strength but in will and that doesn't work in this world... We're not in the underground any more Sans."

Pulling out a stack of papers, she gestured for him to come read. He leaned over her and began to read as she spoke. "He changed a few things. I will stay there seven days a week. Eight in the morning till eight pm I will be taught on the proper way to conduct myself. This is to make sure I remain immersed in what I am learning. On the weekends, I will be escorted back and forth and he will see to my safety in the trips to and from home." He read on, his eyes darting from one line to another. Yet when he hit one line he looked up in irritation. "He's using you as a safe card in case of war..." "As am I; keep reading. I made him note that in case of war he would help us as much as he could. Rations, soldiers; the whole shebang. He just sent this today but I've read over it twelve times. Besides having Undyne look over security for my own peace mind, everything seems okay." His grin faulted just a bit but he did as he was told. Though he read over things only once Frisk knew Sans was absorbing every little word. When he was done he sighed and shrugged as his grin relaxed slightly.

"You've been doing fine so far. You really think all this is really necessary? Truth be told, I don't get all these formalities kid." Frisk smiled and leaned back. "And that's exactly why I wasn't allowed to die, huh?" He looked at her but said nothing. "I was so sure that you could have done everything I could have done if I would have died but you are still just a monster, knowledge of the timelines or not. In the human world you couldn't be able to play their games... No, not couldn't... Wouldn't. It's not your way is it Sans...? Heck, you didn't even attack me until I murdered Papyrus. Not when I killed the others. Not when the Flowey attacked you all." She closed her eyes. "I get it now. It's more than just stopping the resets, huh? It's about making sure this timeline doesn't end up going under. There is a lot I still have to learn Sans but I don't think the lessons Aimé will teach me are lessons you all have ever encountered."

For the longest time he remained silent and allowed himself to look over the papers once more. "Toriel is not going to be happy with this, Frisk. Neither will Asgore." She stood up and nodded. "Tis the price we pay for freedom." A soft chuckle left him as he set the papers down. "You sound like an old man." Grinning she reached over and took his hand causing him to look at her. "Takes an old man to know an old man." "Right to the heart." "I know, need some ice for that burn?" She laughed gently as her hair was ruffled and found herself being pulled towards the door. "Let's get this over with." Frisk gave no response and allowed herself to be brought down stairs. The enthusiastic cloud that overcame the room in the mist of the gathering filled with warmth… And determination.

If she was to admit her true feelings she would allow them to know how scared she was still of the unknown. His previous words boosted her confidence however she didn't know what the future held. Regardless she was happy to know she would forever have the support of one punny skeleton.

* * *

"Frisk?"

She looked up with a smile but Toriel wasn't convinced. Something was wrong. "What's wrong, child? You haven't spoken too much since you came down for dinner. Are feeling fine?" "I'm fine, mum. I've just been taking in everything." "Taking in everything?" Her smile fell and everyone's attention turned to her. "It's time we talk about what happen when I went to meet with Aimé…" She had to go about this smartly, she couldn't afford to have them freak out about her being gone. "…Mum, dad, have you thought of making allies?" They raised an eyebrow and she almost had to ignore the sound of Sans' grin growing. "Allies?" "We have no connections to the human world besides myself. No real places our people could go and be truly safe. Do you realize how dangerous that is?" The thought began to sink in for them both and they exchanged glances. "It is… a troubling matter." "But we have just made our way topside, Frisk. These things take time." "Time isn't something we have, mum. You all were present with the council. You see how things can go from calm to heated quickly. However I have a solution to that problem."

Looking up she looked eyes with Asgore catching him off guard. "Aimé wishes to have an allegiance placed between monsters and the humans under his charge. This means if we are ever in trouble we get their help and vice versa." "And what's the catch…?" She turned her eyes towards her mother. "When it comes to other heads of state I am just a brat trying to play their game. Aimé suggested that I learn how to become a true, as he called it 'aristocrat'…" Toriel huffed. "Ridiculous, you—" "Are considered the ambassador of monsters, the child who set you all free and someone who is a threat. Your magic can't cure the problems we have up here, mum. You can't scare them like when you tried to scare me to stay in the Ruins. That will end in us running with our tails in between our legs back to the underground." She had visibly caught her mother off guard and she knew in that moment she would have to keep it up to win this.

"If we talk to him—"

"He'll let you know exactly the same thing he told me."

"But how will you have enough time for school if you take up more things to the side?"

Frisk fidgeted and looked to Sans. He didn't try to return the look but she could see that jerk's smile growing just a bit. "…I won't have time. That's why he suggested taking over my schooling." She could see Toriel getting ready to explode. "I need to learn human things, mum. I need to learn things you can't teach me. You don't know how these men work but he does. He knows how to establish a place for our people. He knows how to deal with the daily issues that pop up in human politics. He is the only one that can teach me. I need to submerse myself in these things. If I don't we're in trouble." Turning lazy eyes towards Toriel, Sans finally opened his mouth. "She has a point Tori. You and fluffybuns can't teach Frisk everything about this world when your still learning yourselves and expect her to succeed. You gotta let her grow." For once, Frisk was very thankful for Sans' intrusion. "I just don't understand why she can't learn what she needs to in school. Surely it would be better for her." "You're attachment is stopping you from seeing what is really needed Tori. We are monsters, not humans. Like I said, we can't teach anyone when we are just learning ourselves."

Toriel fell silent and in that time Frisk pulled out the paperwork that had been sitting on her lap throughout the dinner. "In exchange for teaching me, I promise that he will have the assistance of the Royal Guard if we ever end up in a war." She could see Undyne perk up. "And likewise we will have the assistance of his men too. Undyne is strong but if it came to blows with an army of humans she'd be overwhelmed." "Speak for yourself kid! I—" A deep gruff cut her off. "You would fight until you are dead then leave us a commander less army. Your brash mannerism served us well in the underground but how will humans view it? How will you clear your view in their eyes if their view of you is merely that of a monster of violence?" All eyes turned to Asgore as the king spoke up. "I am hesitant to say it but I agree with our daughter, Toriel. This is a good idea and it would be our first real root within this world. Not to mention I do believe Frisk's mind is made up…" Smiling softly she nodded. "Yes. I do want to change somethings however. I want Undyne to have some hand in the security. It's more for my peace of mind then from distrust of Aimé." Undyne huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't see why we need any dumb allegiances anyway…" "Undyne…" "Scoffing, the fish woman threw her hands up and snarled."Fine! When you go I'll tag along to make sure none of this falls to shit." Pumped up, Papyrus gave a grin to his closest friends. "I TOO WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE HUMAN IS SAFE! WORRY NOT! I BELIEVE YOU WILL SUCCEED IN ANYTHING YOU PUT YOU'RE MIND TO, HUMAN!"

Frisk smiled and lowered her head thankfully. "Thank you." Turning her eyes towards Toriel, she stood before going towards her mother's seat. She could see the queen looking for any excuse to deny her request to follow through with the plan and she simply couldn't allow it. Her brow furrowed and internally she scolded herself for the actions she was about to display. She didn't like exploiting her mother's love for her… But for this opportunity it was one of the rare times she wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage. Kneeling before it, she rested her head on her lap gaining her full attention. "Believe in me, mama… Please?"

Although the others were oblivious to the tactic she displayed, Sans was not. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene play out. Sometimes he forgot who Frisk really was and how well she could work honeyed words in her favor. As a mother, Toriel wanted nothing more than for her child to succeed and despite her own admissions she wouldn't stand in the way of that. Soon he found previous budding ill will towards such mannerisms fleeing and he merely relaxed as Toriel finally agreed while hugged Frisk close. As long as it was all done for the good of their kind, he would turn a blind eye to it this time. After all he wasn't without his own sin from time to time. The rest of the evening was sobering but peaceful. They went over the plan in detail, spoke of their worries of Frisk being away with a stranger and how to handle the matter of security. However, talk of the plans faded off as the night found the rag tag crew spread out amongst Toriel's home. With the kid leaning on one arm and his brother's head resting in his lap he wondered if it would be one of many sleepless nights by his lonesome. He got his answer as he looked down to a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Sans." "You should be asleep kid." She wrapped her arms tighter around his. "Having the monsters living peacefully will make you happy, ya…?" He cocked his head. "Of course kid, it'd make all of us happy." She shook her head before pushing her face against his sleeve. "Don't forget your promise." Sans couldn't help but stare at her before shrugging and closing his eyes. "I've been making a lot of those as of late it seems. Remind me what I promised?" Firmly, Frisk reached up and turned his head to her and as he looked upon her he could see the flood of determination fill her face. "After all this, after everything I'm doing—you better be happy! You ungrateful bag of bones." Once more, he found himself staring at her but this time it ended in laughter. "What are you laughing at?" "You're pretty bossy for a little snot." He could see the little girl get more and more riled up but before she could say something he held out his pinky. "Make me a promise." For once it was amusing to see the little girl get thrown off. "Huh? Me?" "What? You expected to be the only one who can make people keep promises?" Pursing her lips together, Frisk raised an eyebrow. "What do you want…?" For a moment he thought of answering that question with a pun but the idea fell short. "Grow strong." It seemed it was her turn to become confused but he didn't allow her a chance to speak before he finished. "Learn what you can from this man. Grow strong and become the leader we need. If you stay determined from here on my happiness is guaranteed." Staring at him she nodded. "Okay, but… Why are you holding out your pinky?"

Without a word, he took her hand and made her mimic his hand gesture before wrapping their pinkies together. "Sans…" "This is how monsters make promises kid. Now you gonna keep it or what? Don't leave me hanging." After a second she grinned widely and tightened her hold on his arm and her pinky around his. "Hmm! I will my best." She beamed up at him with determination shining brightly within her eyes. Moving his arm from her grasp, he wrapped it around her and pulled her closer as he placed his other free hand upon his brother's skull.

"That's my girl."

* * *

 **Edit, Edit, edit 12/25/2015  
I UPDATED THIS SHIZ.**

 **~Muuds.**


	7. Chapter 7

**All revisions are complete.**

 **Did you reread just in case? No?**

 **Go do that. Now. Get.**

 **Reread? Go past 'go' and collect 500.**

 **This PSA was brought to you by, Spaghetti. If you're not eating it, you're fucked up.**

* * *

Frisk promised herself that no matter that went on in the manor she would prevail. She promised that she wouldn't let Sans down because he was doing his best to keep his promise to be happy still. If he could do that it was the least she could do to return the gesture. That Monday, her entire family escorted her to the Aimé manor unwilling to let her simply leave. Toriel wanted to see the man who would look after her little one and make sure that he knew the consequences of failing her and Asgore felt the same. Undyne decided to tagged along to after the changes of the contract were accepted in order to start her inspection on their security. Although the fish woman could be just a goofy as Papyrus at time there was a reason why she was considered the fiercest warrior however Alphys was still present to make sure her wife didn't get out of hand. But even with the limo sent to retrieve them filled with the entire rag tag family, no one spoke. The mood was somber as the others realized that although they would still see her Frisk's presence would be a scarce.

The little girl sat in between Sans and Papyrus with her hand in Pap's and her head resting upon Sans' shoulder. Papyrus was clearly upset when he realized that his favorite human would be gone but after promising to have a cooking lesson with him once a week his sorrow was fleeting. Amusingly enough he seemed to wish her gone just a little bit in order for their lessons to come quicker. Alphys had given her a magnitude of manga books to keep her busy and even made her promise to finish one –ten of the volumes so that they could watch the anime together when she returned. Her parents kept shooting her worrying looks that also held feelings of pride and though she did her best to hide the fact that she knew they were looking it gave her comfort. The only ones who weren't affected were Undyne and Sans. Undyne would frequent the manor almost daily to make sure security was to her liking and even though the little girl told her it wasn't necessary, the ex-royal guard told her that she rather be over prepared than risk an attack. And Sans? Sans was Sans. Even if the others told him not to come visit her, even if they told him she needed to do this by herself there was no stopping a monster who could transverse space to appear and disappear at will.

Besides… Even if she could stop him she didn't want too. Sans was her pillar of strength at times and she knew that if anything was to go down at least she would have his support. "Frisk?" The little girl looked up to her mother as the goat woman called for her attention. "Keep your cell phone on you at all times alright?" "Alright mama." "Make sure you call home every morning and before you go to bed." "Alright mama." "If anything happens make sure you let me know immediately." Frisk smiled softly. "Alright mama." "And—" A snort from Sans interrupted her babble and he ruffled he little girls hair. "Tori relax. You're more worried than the kid is. Nothing is going to go wrong and besides if it does its Undyne's fault." "Excuse me?! Why is it my fault?!" The skeleton winked at her and Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "SANS…" "Well it's a new place not to mention a new environment. You have to learn the rules to this new game Undyne. After all…" His brother could smell the set up a mile away. "DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" "We'd understand if you felt like a fish out of water." "SANS!" The collective groan was accompanied by snickering and snorts by Frisk and Toriel. Reaching up the little girl pulled his hood over his face with a bright grin as Papyrus reminded him of how much of a bad influence he was becoming to Frisk.

The somber mood lightened up quickly and when the group arrived they all went their separate ways. Toriel and Asgore were whisked away by Aimé so that they could speak in private. Undyne damn near demanded to see the head of security wanting to challenge them in order to test their worth while Alphys and Papyrus followed behind her attempting to do their best at damage control. In the end that left Sans and Frisk to follow the servants to her new room. After all her stuff was put away the servants departed and in a moment of childishness, the little girl jumped on her bed bouncing wildly much to Sans' amusement. "Trying to fly?" "All humans can fly, Sans." She said it with such an air of seriousness that he found himself looking at her with slight confusion. "Is that so…?" "Of course, technically everything can fly. We just can't land." Her bouncing was stopped as Sans levitated her and brought her before him as she laughing gently. "Well until you learn let's keep our feet landed kid." She nodded but whatever playfulness she built up as soon hushed. "What do you think?" Her laughter died down. "About the manor?" He nodded and she shrugged.

"It's alright… But the stares will get used to… And the hatred." If he had a eyebrow he would have raised it but before he could question she spoke up. "I'm the monster chick. I heard some of them call me that the last time I was here. They aren't to please that I'm staying but they are too afraid to say anything aloud." Taking advantage of floating the girl moved so that she would hover just above Sans so she could place her hands on his shoulders as she grinned. "I'm not afraid though… It just means I have to try harder and watch myself. Good thing I have a really scary skeleton guard dog." "Woof." Chuckling, Frisk pressed her forehead to his as the monster took her into his arms while releasing his magical hold over her. "Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble kid." Frisk pulled back and cocked her head to the side. "I never find trouble." "Oh really?" "Really. Trouble just so happens to have a bad habit of finding me." He didn't laugh at this and in truth she didn't expect him too because they both knew it was more than true. "Things won't be as smooth as you think they will be…" "I know but you know you can't spell Frisk without risk." "Ha, ha. Where ever have I heard that one?" He placed her down on her feet and locked eyes with her. "Don't you go carrying the world on your shoulders, kid." Genuinely, Frisk smiled before taking his hand in hers.

"I promised I would remain strong; I promised I would do my best and I intend to. Don't worry about me, Sans. No one will hurt me here." To that the skeleton rolled his eyes. "Famous last words kid—" He found himself cut off as the little girl wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "Thank you, Sans… For looking after me…" For a time he only stared down at her but his hands moved upon their own admission after a light sigh left him and he found himself petting her hair fondly. "Tibia honest kid, wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

She winced but never made a sound even though she wanted nothing more than to cry out as the switch came down upon her hands. She kept her eyes narrowed at her instructor and managed to keep them trained on her as the switch came down once more. It didn't take long after her lessons had begun for Frisk to realize that she absolutely hated the world she had willingly joined. It wasn't because of the content she was being taught, no. She actually enjoyed learning new things, always had but the problem lied with the changes in behavior that was expected of her. The way she was supposed to talk, the way she was supposed to act, the way she was supposed to greet people, the way she was supposed to engage others; the slew of mannerisms tossed upon her was so heavy that she found herself not only over whelmed but frustrated. When she had originally signed up for all of this Frisk had believed that all she would have to do was excel within the lessons but what she didn't realize that part of the lessons was changing who she was.

Nor did she understand that leaving home meant dealing with people who hated you just because you existed. She was used to that of course, the inhabitants of the underground literally hated her because she was human even if they loved her now. Nevertheless try as she might to hide her suffering it as getting harder and harder every day. Most of the manor's staff were nice and polite to her even going so far as to treat her as their boss' own. Others? Others in the manor saw Frisk as nothing more than an abomination. An unruly little brat who unleashed monsters upon the human world and posed a threat to them all. She doubted Aimé knew of their views for if he did surely he would fire them or at least move them from her day to day activates while she lived on site. However it wasn't her place to say or point these things out. Dodging Undyne's spears was a lot more challenging than dodging words after all.

There was one nail that seemed to pierce through her determination to push through regardless of her initial resolution. That nail came in the form of Helen, that miserable piece of work who Aimé assigned to be her etiquette teacher. That horrible woman who made Frisk's life a living hell since the first day they met. She absolutely hated her and Frisk dealt with it day in and day out for the past month. She never complained when the woman punished her unjustly for small mess ups, when she hit her or made snide comments Frisk just let it slide. She had been through much worse in her life time but even she had her breaking point. It wasn't as if Helen's hatred wasn't returned either. Frisk despised the old gnat and she said that with confidence more and more as the switch continued to abuse her palms. Helen was the ring leader, the one who gather all those who were iffy about monsters and turned their uncertainty into hate and fear. She was the one who held on to her own determination, the one who dreamed about being able to make Frisk fail in the eyes of Aimé.

Constantly, Frisk caught the woman speaking ill to her family on a regular bases when they would come to pick her up for the weekend or came just to visit her in her spare time. This time however the woman made the grave mistake of insulting Papyrus while he and Frisk were conducting a cooking lesson. By insulting the food Papyrus made with love and care and telling him that no real human would ever eat his trash the woman unleashed the flood gates. How could she? From the get go, Papyrus always did his best to make friends with everyone. He even went as far as offering a homeless human his scarf once and yet here her beloved friend stood feeling horrible because of one cruel woman. Messing with her was one thing, but no one messed with her family. The child ambassador made sure she gave the older woman a tongue lashing she would never forget and as she did she memorized the look of shock upon the woman's face.

And in return Helen snatched her up by her hair. In return, she yanked the child out of the room ignoring Papyrus' protest and his assurance to Frisk that he would stop the human woman. For protecting her beloved friend's emotions she was to be punished by lashings and she didn't even care. She wasn't going to let Helen upset those she loved the most. Tightening the gaze of her glare upon the woman she soon found the switch coming down harder upon her palms.

"Stop glaring at me, little freak! You will learn to watch your mouth around your elders! Aimé may have requested I make sure you a lady but I will not deal with a child who acts like a monster! The fact that he even thinks a little fiend like you could join high society is laughable!" The woman must have noticed Frisk bristling once more for the switch stopped her bubbling determination from rising up once more. It was…Hard. It was getting harder and harder the more time she spent on the surface to not dislike humans; to stop that dislike from rolling over into hatred. Honestly she may have been wrong, no she knew her actions were very wrong, but Frisk understood why Chara wanted nothing to do with them. She understood why they wanted the surface to burn but she wasn't Chara. No, Frisk was stronger than Chara in every way. "You are a so called princess and its time you act like it!"

Sneering, the woman continued to speak with each lash. "To think a stupid child like you set those abominations free-! Aimé may have hired me to teach you but know that you will fail. You and those creatures are what's wrong with the world today. I read the history books—do you think people won't remember what the dead prince did? How he killed that young girl? Those villagers were right to kill him, to put him in his place as well as the others and history will repeat itself!" Frisk looked up and for the first time in her life she felt an emotion she hadn't allowed herself to truly embrace since Chara resided within her soul, hatred. "I can't wait for the world to see them as they truly are and kill them all before—" "Shut up." Helen blinked at the sudden intrusion of Frisk's voice before scowling. "How dare you—!" "I said shut up you old bat. You will not talk about my family like that! You will not talk about _him_ like that!" It was almost in slow motion and truth be told neither of them noticed to door opening behind them. However, as the switch came down once more Frisk found herself unwilling to back down once more. Reaching out Frisk ripped the switch away and shoved the older woman back.

Eyes ablaze, Frisk stared the woman down before stepping forward as she snapped the switch in half. "People like you are the reason why the world is the way it is. People like you are the reason they were locked up for nothing. They aren't the problem, you are. This world doesn't just belong to you! Even after the monsters were locked up humans continued to conquer each other over land, over money, over stupid beliefs and imaginary gods! You caused your own problems!" The woman reached out to snatch Frisk by her hair but missed as the child automatically dodged. "And what would you know? You're nothing but a bastard child who was probably thrown into the mountain! A child who isn't even cared for by her own race!" Frisk didn't hear the footsteps of three figures approaching as her inner rage rendered her deaf. "Raised by goats, a fish, a lizard and a pair of unnatural skeletons! You may be a treasured child around here but don't you forget to the eyes of sane humans your nothing but a freak—!?" The child's feet were off the floor instantly as she lunged forward and never did she even think to use mercy… How dare this woman talk so badly about her family? About Asriel? She didn't know anything and she never would. Yet despite her wish, Frisk didn't get close enough to attack the woman as she wished. Before she knew it she was enveloped by a familiar blue magic and pulled away from the woman as two other pairs of feet approached in haste.

"Monsieur Aimé-!" The manor's owner looked down at the etiquette instructor with pure disgust and disappointment. Yet before he could say away his attention was captured by the sounds of Frisk throwing an ungraceful tantrum. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sans brought the child to his arms and once in his grip kept an iron hold over the thrashing little girl. "THAT'S HER, SANS! THAT'S THE WOMAN WHO SO VIOLENTLY SNATCHED FRISK OUT OF HER ROOM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT HAVE TIME TO PULL FRISK BACK BEFORE SHE WHISKED HER OUT AND—! …FRISK?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?!" Aimé looked towards Frisk as the wounds were brought to his attention and moved to get a closer look however he was quickly stopped by the look the eternally grinning skeleton threw his way. "Don't worry about it." "I—" "Don't worry about it. Right now, perhaps its best if you put that… _thing_ some place safe where she can't run away. Monster or not, one call to the police will end in a child abuse charge." The color drained off of Helen's face but anything she would had said to defend herself as cut off as Sans spoke on. "Not to mention, if Tori and Asgore found out Frisk was being harmed here… Well, I know more than a hand full of monsters who would be willing to go to war over our… What did you call her? Oh yes…" The lights in his eyes went out and his grin grew demonic in nature, so much so that one could have sworn that at any moment his teeth would part. " _Our freak._ I believe that's what that human called her. But I feel this goes a bit beyond simple child abuse."

Aimé could feel his blood run cold at the skeletons internal fury. He may have not been the one holding the switch but he knew in his eyes he blamed him just as much as the woman and to some degree he couldn't blame him. He had promised that Frisk would be safe in his care, that the child would come to enjoy her stay. Who knew how long Helen had been doing this or what she had said to the girl? All he could do was hope the child ambassador didn't call upon her family for such acts against her. She would truly be with in her rights to but it would end badly for both sides. Clearing his throat he attempted to stay strong. "This will not happen again, I assure you. I will cleanse my staff of all those who share in Helen's beliefs and let them know once more Frisk's importance. I—" "Papyrus." The abrupt interruption caused the taller skeleton to jump and he looked at Sans silently. "I need you to do your thing and take Frisk to her room bro. You know what to do. Besides no one can stay upset after you showered them with your greatness." For his brother his tone and expression softened significantly and Papyrus responded in kind as he took Frisk into his arms. Even in her blind rage Frisk calmed her thrashing in Pap's arms knowing better than to continue on so violently with him. "YES! OF COURSE! FRISK NEED THE GREATNESS OF HER NUMBER ONE HERO TO OVER COME THESE TRYING TIMES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SURE SHE RECEIVES ALL THE NUTURE SHE NEEDS!" "I know you will Pap."

Frisk never adverted her eyes away from the woman as she was taken away but just as the door was about to close she looked up and met Sans' eyes. It was going to be alright, she knew everything was going to be okay but that didn't make her feel any better. Papyrus set her down upon her bed once they arrived safely within her room. He kneeled in front of her smiling softly as relief washed over him. "FEAR NOT FRISK! THAT WRETCHED WOMAN WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HARM YOU ANY LONGER! AIME AND SANS WILL RESOLVE EVERYTHING AND THEN YOU—!" "Stop it. Just… Stop it." The skeleton looked shocked as Frisk stood up and stomped her foot down. "Everything will not be alright Pap! You can't just smile and wish things away! There are a million humans who think the same thing that she does! A million more who will act like she does! Why are we even here?! The Underground may have been cramped but it was safe! It was home not this place! The humans would rather see us dead than let us live in peace! Even though they don't deserve it they'll steal our happy ending away again!" Once more the little girl stomped down before turning around and grabbing the dressings on her bed. Ripping them off in a rage she soon found herself in the taller skeletons arms thrashing to be free.

"…I AM AFRAID FRISK." That one sentence caused her to stop in her tracks. Though he was open with his thoughts Papyrus always seemed to keep his true emotions just under the surface. They weren't hard to figure out like Sans' were no but for the sake of the others he never really spoke them aloud. So she stopped her temper tantrum and slowly looked up with the feeling that she should absorb every word.

"I TOO FIND MYSELF QUESTIONING AT TIMES IF THE SURFACE IS REALLY WORTH IT. EVERYONE STRESSES OUT SO MUCH ABOUT IT AND IT SEEMS THAT EVEN THOUGH WE THOUGHT LIFE WOULD BE EASIER UP HERE IT HAS JUST GOTTEN HARDER." Sitting down with her on his lap, Papyrus offered her a comforting smile. "BUT… LOOK HOW HARD EVERYONE IS FIGHTING FOR LIFE ABOVE GROUND. LOOK HOW FAR WE'VE COME! I'VE FOUND THAT NOTHING THAT ISN'T WORTH IT ISN'T WORTH FIGHTING FOR! THAT'S WHY I CHOSE TO SMILE THROUGH THE HARDSHIPS! THROUGH OUR STRUGGLES! BECAUSE JUST LIKE WITH THE BARRIER I KNOW ONE DAY WE WILL PREVAIL. ONE DAY WE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THE HATRED THE HUMANS THROW AT US AND LIVE IN PEACE!" With each word the little girl's anger dissipated and as he held a hand out for her to take it disappeared completely. "ALL IT TAKES IS A LITTLE MERCY!"

Mercy. Mercy is what gained her the family she always wanted. Mercy is what granted her the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Mercy broke the barrier and mercy is what saved her from herself. Sometimes people only needed mercy, to be proven wrong and even if they still didn't' push past their self-righteous behavior as long as she stuck to who she was she would always win in the end. Frisk took Papyrus' hand with a small smile and chuckled as tears pricked at her eyes. "Papyrus, you really are the greatest…" "NYEH-HEH-HEHE!" His infectious laughter lived up to its reputation and the child giggled in kind. "Papyrus?" "YES?" "Can you go make me a big bowl of spaghetti? It would really cheer me up." The skeleton's grin grew and after setting her to the side carefully he struck a pose. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO MAKE YOUR MOST FAVORITE MEAL IN ORDER TO CHEER YOU UP! YOU ARE, AFTER ALL, MY FAVORITE HUMAN!" "Thanks Pap."

The two exchanged grins and she watched as he left the room. She counted to twenty and when she was sure he was really gone she took off. Running through the halls, ignoring the restriction of her suit, she followed her instincts knowing very well it would take her to where she needed to be. She was a fool. She was a goddamn fool—didn't she just entertain the thought that she was better than Chara? And yet here she, the child who navigated her way through a world of monsters with a pacifist's attitude, needed to be reminded about the strength of mercy. Determination surged through her and she pushed herself to move faster. She didn't have a lot of time she had to make sure she got there to stop him. She had to make sure she showed Helen who she really was.

A screech sounded off and she knew she was going the right way. It took her another minute before she arrived and when she did it wasn't a moment too soon. Her feet didn't allow her to take in the scene; she didn't need to. She knew he was standing there with his gaster blasters out. She knew an armada of bones were hovering around them just waiting to be thrown. She knew the woman's sins against her were bad enough but the sins against his brother was the only incentive he needed. And Aimé wouldn't have stopped him, oh no. He knew very well that it was this or face the wrath of her parents—or so Sans would have him believe in order to have his way. But she also knew, as the bones came flying in their direction, that she would make it in time. She knew he would never hit her and as she came to stand above the crumpled form of the woman who had struck her, she was proven right. The bones came to stop just before her face and Frisk never fidgeted. She could have touched them if she had only stuck out her tongue but the distance of them to her face didn't worry her one bit. "Frisk what are you doing—?" Twice in the face of this little girls determination the monster was rendered speechless as she smiled at him. She captured his gaze unwaveringly and time seemed to stop around them as an inaudible conversation took place between the human and he skeleton. As if he was given a silent request, the skeleton allowed his body to relax once more as he banished his weapons.

It was more the sound than anything that let her know that he did so for once his body had relaxed her turned her back to him. Kneeling before the terrified woman Frisk did what neither Aimé or Sans believed themselves capable of. Holding out her hand she replayed Papyrus' words over and over in her mind and in her heart. Some battles would require her to do things differently yes and she would have to learn how to properly play the game of politics… But she also knew now that she couldn't let them change the core of who she was.

After all, sometimes all it took was a little mercy.

* * *

 **I AM A MOTHER.**

 **Now that I got your attention-I got a puppy on the nineteenth of Dec.**

 **Do you know how hard it is to do anything with a bouncing baby puppy around?**

 **At 8 am I typed a word and due to him that one word only became two words at 12 am.**

 **Lawd someone give this baby some Ritalin.**

 **Puppy nonsense aside I am getting back into the flow for this story. Thinking about revising Dead Men to see if I get interested again after doing so.**

 **Might help a lot.**

 **Expect a chapter between today and the 29th for this story tho-up next is Sans take.**

 **Later,**

 **~Muuds.**


End file.
